


Peony

by kimbleefucker (hihowareya)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, prompt: morning after reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihowareya/pseuds/kimbleefucker
Summary: Being reunited was perhaps the greatest gift she could have been given. Not that she hadn't seen him in prison, conjugal or otherwise, but now there was no boundaries, only the remnants.





	Peony

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: morning after reunion, as in, the morning after the reunion (sex)

Even though prison couldn't have been terribly invigorating, it must have been exceptionally exhausting, because it was now 16:00 hours and Kimblee hadn't moved even an inch as his chimera bodyguard observed from her bedroom door. Though, more properly it was _their_ bedroom door. His apartment before his arrest, hers to care for after. She had maintained it well in his stead, but in his absence it had taken on the distinct energy of a two person space, even though now was the first time since the war that two people occupied it.

 

She opened the door and walked in to sit on the edge of the bed. Against the dark gray and black bedding, his skin tone appeared even more visually anemic; his dark hair causing empty cuts of black across his cheek and shoulder as it draped over. There was a distinct risk, but she chanced it as she pushed it back over his shoulder and behind his ear, but almost anticipated him suddenly awakening at the sensation of his hair being touched, something she knew he was particular about.

 

But exhaustion was stronger, so even now, he slept undisturbed. Being reunited was perhaps the greatest gift she could have been given. Not that she hadn't seen him in prison, conjugal or otherwise, but now there was no boundaries, only the remnants. The emaciation at his ribs from the lack of nutrition, the deep red cuts around his wrists from the shackles, the way they stung bright and bold against his pale white skin. She traced a finger over them, the rubbed-raw quality making her nauseated. How terrible. She knew her sympathy should be limited, given his actions that lead to this, but seeing it up close on the person she loved was uniquely sickening.

 

“They'll heal, in time.” She was pulled from her thoughts suddenly to notice that she was no longer the only awake person in the room. Her eyes met Kimblee's, blue meeting blue, as he adjusted himself up to a sitting position.

 

“I'm sorry- I didn't mean to wake you.”

 

“It's all well and good, I really shouldn't spend that much time sleeping anyway.” He stretched his arms behind his head, sighing heavily after. “I'm honestly surprised I hadn't woken up when you did, you must have been very delicate when you got up.” He quirked an eyebrow at her as he began to run his fingers through his long, black hair, combing out any tangles delicately. She shrugged at him.

 

“Impressive agility, one of the many benefits to being a chimera I suppose. Some traits stay around even when you're not transformed.” A wry smile slowly spread across her face. “There are others, but you'll have to wait and see. What time are we supposed to go to the office?'

 

“Any time, whenever I deem it suitable... which would have been about 6 hours ago.” He frowned, reaching for the hair tie on the night stand to tie his hair back, the cowlick strands on his forehead sliding out of his pull and falling forward over his face as he tied the remainder up. “I suppose we'll have to stay late then.”

 

“That's fine with me. I'll leave so you can get ready.” She stood up and started to the door when he laughed at her.

 

“You've become so modest in the past 12 hours, it's nothing you haven't seen before.” She cleared her throat and reached for the door anyway.

 

“I'm sure you'd prefer your privacy, you certainly don't need me ogling you anymore than I already have- and _will_.” She chuckled lowly then left the room. “ _Stupid man._ ” She thought fondly.

 


End file.
